Truthfully
by Dessers
Summary: truth is you love him a lot more than your should. Mostly Thalia-centric with Thaluke and Thalico.


**I'M BACK, FANDOM!**

**Did you miss me? ...No? Oh, well...**

**Anyway, this is my one-shot featuring Miss Thalia Grace in the second person. It has some Thaluke, some Thalico, some reminiscing of when the three of them ran away, a mention or two of Percy, and Jason. So basically there's something for everyone! Yay!**

**I apologize for any grammatical error or typos. If there's any I'll fix them!  
><strong>

**Reviews are appreciated. **

* * *

><p>The truth is something you can never seem to escape. It's an ugly thing really.<p>

Because truth is you're not happy and you haven't been for a long time.

Since Annabeth and Luke, since running away, since Jason. They were the bright spots in your life, the beacons of light in your darkness. But now... Now almost all of them are gone.

First your baby brother, the one person who you even gave a shit about, disappears. After that it was just to much. You only stayed in that awful apartment with your mother's harsh words and lack of caring about her own kids for Jason. Because he was your little brother, and you had to protect him. But in the end, you couldn't protect him from his fate, his destiny.

You couldn't protect Luke, either. Because he died. Luke Castellan is dead. And not everyone gets to come back like you did - although, sometimes you wonder if it really is a blessing or a curse. Sometimes you forget that, and you wake up thinking you'll still be on the run with them. Those were the best years of your life. It was good back then. The three of you became the family unit you all so desperately craved.

But then you almost died. You gave up the rest of your human life to save them, because life wasn't worth living if Luke and Annabeth weren't there. Maybe it would've been better if you had just died, not became a _tree_, of all things. Even though you came back, what you had could never be replaced. Luke betrayed all of you. You know you talked about how you resented the gods, but it was just talk... You never imagined it would amount to anything. Obviously, he took it more seriously than you did.

His betrayal stung - still stings - more than you ever could've imagined. Luke was your first love, first kiss, first everything... The first person to break your heart. And your heart is something Luke will always have a part of. You'll never fully get over him and his death, that's why you became a Huntress. You didn't think you were even capable of loving again. All of your love had been deleted after Annabeth tearfully explained that Luke had joined up with the Titan army. You broke. Although you'd never admit it, you locked yourself in your Cabin and just cried until you had no more tears.

You never thought he'd hurt you... You should've known. Everyone else hurts you eventually. But, naively, you thought he would be different. Because it was you and him, Thalia&Luke, against the world. He... He said he loved you. Maybe he lied, but you had never been told those words before and it felt so wonderful, so good, to be loved.

During the battle of Mount Othyrs, he asked you if you'd switch sides. Betray Annabeth and Grover and Camp, like he did. But you couldn't, you wanted to, but you couldn't. As much as you wanted to, you couldn't make that choice.

_"Thalia,"_ He had pleaded, _"Please, join us. I'll keep you safe. It'll be like the old times. Th-The three of us."_

You would've cried but you're Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and you didn't cry over silly things like boys.

_"Luke,"_ You had whispered, hoarsely, _"I can't- no. You know that."_

With those words, nothing could ever be repaired. Luke wasn't on your side anymore and that changed_ everything._

Because you loved him. But he turned his back on you and Annabeth. He hurt you both, and for that, you will never forgive him.

Luke Castellan is reason you joined the Hunters. Obviously, there was that gods awful prophecy to avoid, but if it hadn't been for him you would've been too selfish to give up the option of happily-ever-after and love. But Luke decided to leave, so you did, too.

Annabeth is at Camp Half-Blood now, with Percy. You barely even recognize her as the little girl who used hug your legs and call you _Thals. _Because she isn't that girl anymore. It leaves you with a sad, bitter feeling. Everyone's moving on without you. She's all grown up now. Older than you even, since your life's on pause, forever frozen at fifteen years old. Jason, your baby brother, is older than you now. Even Nico is practically your age.

Nico... Nico is_ something._ He's older now, as old as you, and... different. He's as not immature or childish as he once was. But, in a way, you can tell he still desperately wants back the childhood he lost. It reminds you of yourself in a way. Nico is brave, tough as nails, and reckless, because you need to be like that if you're going to last a day as a demi-god. But he's always been a little sensitive, carrying this quiet sadness with him.

For some reason you pretend not to notice, girls like Nico di Angelo. Probably because he's dark and brooding and attractive. More attractive, frankly than you'd like to admit. Nico has shaggy dark hair and very distinctive dark hazel eyes, that tend to make your stomach do funny things. Yes, you took a vow to be an eternal maiden, but that keeps slipping your mind.

Because truth is... you're having feeling for him you shouldn't be. Your heart misbehaves.

Nico di Angelo has that something that makes people like him, against all odds it draws people in. It reminds you of him, of Luke. But then again it doesn't. Luke always knew people couldn't resist him and would use that if he felt he needed to. He manipulated everyone, including you.. Nico is oblivious to his essence of power.

But even with that, your favorite thing about Nico is his loyalty. He will stick with someone against all odds, through thick and thin. He's a fighter, just like you. You love how loyal he is because you're tired of people disappointing you again and again.

You never want to be betrayed again. Ever.

You joined the Hunt specifically to swear off boy and all the heartache they've _(Luke)_ caused you. After everything, you don't need love. Really you don't.

But Nico always has a way of finding you when the Huntresses are staying at Camp. It's like he intentionally seeks you out. He finds you as you're sitting at the base of your pine tree, your forehead against the rough bark, pine needles in your dark hair. You have a love-hate relationship with tree. This tree was _you_, at one point in time. But it was also your soul's prison for all those years.

"Hiding?" Nico grins at you, as you whirl around, ready to attack.

You lie through your teeth because that's exactly what you were doing, "No."

"Right." He rolls his eyes, in the most infuriating way. Nico lowers himself down onto the dewy grass next to you.

"Shut up. Please." You snap, because everything would be easier if Nico just went away and your heart stop erratically thumping. You find your mind wandering to crazy places. Is your Huntress's vow really all that sacred? It was only an escape from Luke and the prophecy. Maybe you can just duck out of the Hunt?

"You know, Thalia, in a lot of ways we're a lot alike." He suddenly blurts out, then smirks, as if he's egging you on. You don't particularly feel like taking the bait, but you do anyways because it's part of routine.

"Oh, really?" You scoff.

"Yeah." Nico nods, "We're both moody and stubborn."

"Are you calling me _moody_?" You hiss, narrowing your eyes at him.

He giving you this look, like you've proved him right, "We both had our lives thrown off course."

Even you can't argue with that one as you stare intensely at your tree.

"We both had someone really... _important _leave us." Nico chooses his words carefully, like they're bombs that might explode in his face.

You flinch at his words. _Luke._

"Don't bring him up. Please. I know he's a hero and all that. But... I can't truly forgive him." You snap your head up, your vibrant blue eyes locking on his, "You understand, Nico. You know...What it's like to have the most important person in your world betray you."

Nico stares at you until you want to tear your gaze away, but you don't.

"I know _exactly._"

Truth is you two aren't so different at all and you love him more than you really should.


End file.
